Compromise
by blackflame01
Summary: Chase is seeking Wuya's revenge thirsty younger sister. Actual summery inside Rated M for violence, language, and suggestive themes. ChaseXoc
1. Prologue

**SUMMERY:**

**When Wuya kills off her clan save her younger sister, she is now the target of that sister. She has forgetten her name, but not her past. To help her cause Kuan Ti, the god of war, grants her powers and immortality. After going through countless wars, she catches the eyes of the infamous Chase Young. Her skills in battle make her a target to be part of his collection of powerful warriors, including some that she has fought side by side with, and some against. What will happen when he succeeds and she's his slave? ChaseXoc.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, here's the basic run down of what's happening here. This (if you couldn't tell) is a Chase Young fanfic. The character in here souly belongs to me and me only. Yes, I realise I could be potentially wrong about her name (when you go and read it but not yet) and what it means. No, I do not own anything belonging Xiaolin Showdown, or Koei's Dynasty Warriors (which actually belong to China's history). If you don't know what Dynasty Warriors is then look it up because I'm not going to go through the entire lengthy story of it all. I will tell you that it is mainly a historical and some what fiction video game series. So far their up to D.W. 6. Those of you who know what DW is then great! Welcome to the party! Let me know when people are planning to write Xiahou Dun, Sima Yi, and Zhang He (he is straight people, he's just femenine) as straight people instead of gay war lords that are having gay sex. As you can tell, I'm not a fan of gay pairings. I hate the Chack pairing, it makes me want to vomit. I don't mind the Kimiko and Chase pairing because I think its cute. Wuya... ew... just ew. I don't think he'll be able to tollerate her at all with how she is so damn wishy washy on who's team she's on. Anyway, another thing that I should bring to you people's attention is that the time line is screwed up a bit. Truth is, I don't give a shit. I'm screwing it up because it works this way and because I'm the author and can do that. Anyway, R&R, and story alert so that you can be updated on my updates. lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Compromise

Chase Young

Prologue

Does anyone deserve to see their parents brutally murdered? Correction, does anyone deserve to see their parents murdered by one's sister? That was the question that was burned into Yin Ying's head. That wasn't her real name of course, that just what she called herself. It meant 'shadow', something that she became and something that hung above her whole life. She sought vengeance for herself, her parents, and her village. Yin Ying was only 7 when it happened, and was forced to watch. Until that day, Yin swore that her sister will pay for the crimes that she committed.

So Yin trained, and trained and trained some more. She was 16 when something strange happened. She was meditating in some woods on a mountain when a bright flash of light broke her concentration. A swirling mist encircled her and had her go from her lotus position to kneeling on all fours. She looked about in confusion and wanted to get up to get a better look around, but she couldn't move. She struggled to detach her arms from the ground but it was useless. She heard foot steps and began to look about again. When she faced forward, she saw green robes a foot away from her face. When she looked up, she saw it was a man. He had a rather large build, and a red face. She connected the green robes and the red face together and then pressed her body to the ground as low as she could make herself go.

"My Lord Kuan Ti! Whatever it is I have done to displease you, please tell me so that I may fix my errors!" she exclaimed to the god of war. She was sure that she was going to die, from what, she wasn't sure; but she had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to live much longer. Was it the fact that she stole from the venders in the new village market that she was occupying? She had no money, and there was no money to be made as woman, not in China during the Han Dynasty. Women were looked down upon, and the only job that she could possibly get would be a prostitute. She wasn't good at weaving, or dying cloth, so that out before the choice was even offered. And her pride kept her from going down that disgraceful path.

Yin lifted her head in confusion when she heard the war god chuckle. It wasn't a menacing chuckle; it was more like a father laughing while his child played about.

"Young one, you may rise. I have no quarrel with you." His deep booming voice answered. "Word that your family and village was killed has reached my ears and am willing to help you." He explained. Yin was relieved that she wasn't going to die, and that she could get off the ground. She got into her lotus position again and listened intently to him as if he were her sensei. In all actuality, he was. "I am going to bless you with powers so that you can achieve vengeance, as well as immortality." He stated. Yin didn't know what to say, but something about the immortality was jogging her brain. She bowed her head in respect.

"My lord, if I may ask, what is the immortality for?" she spoke quietly. When she looked up slightly she saw that he was no longer smiling or smirking. He had a rather grim expression on his face.

"Your sister, the one who committed the massacre, has just recently passed away but has also been reincarnated as a Heylin witch; renaming herself as Wuya. The gods have chosen not to intervene, I myself would go after her, but this is not my fight. She also has immortality, and will indeed be wreaking havoc. I grant you immortality so that you may master your new found powers and abilities over time, and also know yourself. These powers and abilities are not to be taken lightly. They come with consequences. Use them well little shadow." He explained before vanishing. Yin jumped up and looked around as to where he went. She had so much more to ask him, including one other thing that she would want; a father figure.

As time passed on, Yin Yang mastered her powers. She never got her father figure, not like the one that she saw in Kuan Ti. It was age 23 that her body stopped aging, even though that hundreds of years had passed since that day. She was also unable to get her revenge. A grand master, going by the name of Dashi, stopped Wuya's wicked rein and trapped her in a puzzle box. The puzzle box was hidden from the world after that. Yin wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life anymore now that her reason to live was locked away and had a very slim chance of escaping. She trained even more, explored the world, and saved many people. She took part in the war of the three kingdoms, able to sufficiently wound the mighty warrior Lu Bu. She fought on the Wei kingdom's side, with their ruler, Cao Cao.

Time passed on further, and she explored even more. Learning new languages was tough, but she managed. She also became known as a hero in the small village that she moved to after her parent's deaths. She didn't bother to hunt Shen Gong Wu, the literal meaning being "tools of gods". She already had gifts from gods, so she didn't need them. She led a pretty comfortable life as time progressed: becoming many things; an artist, a poet, a singer, a writer. She liked the modern day clothing where women are allowed to wear pants and traditions changed, some for the better. She liked the music and spontaneity of it all. The technology was ok, but highly unnecessary. It wasn't long before she learned that her sister had been freed again. The hunt was on…


	2. The Eye and the Bell

**A/N: Ok my duckies, here's the next part. Chase is in this part this time, but only for a breif moment or two. Here you'll see Yin Yang go bad ass. After all, I never classified her as a "hero" persay, but as an antihero. She's not entirely good, and only really wants to look out for herself but will help the old lady getting robbed type of person. She doesn't play around enless she wants to. In this chapter, there are alot of Dynasty Warriors references, so if you don't mind being left in the dark about such things, I suggest you at least look up the names that are mentioned. Anyway, not sure what I'm gonna do for chapter 2, so its gonna be put on hold. Hey, I said I was at least get most of these off the ground, and I did that. Anyway, my school has the MCAS (first initial changes acording to your state) and I am brain dead already. Anyway, the next story to be updated is probably going to be Guns and Roses. And then I might post my Haldir story and then my Boromir story. I still have to work out the kinks in a few of these so bear with me for I am trying to keep all the plots together. Anyway, r&r, story alert if you already haven't. I thank those you reveiwed, you know who you are and thanks again. I'm not one of those people who put people's names in the author note, it takes up time and space when all the reader wants to read is the story.**

**Anyway, for the copyright's sake let me just say that although I would like to own Xiaolin Showdown, Chase Young, and their affiliates, I don't. I am only a humble writer who loves the bad ass evil guy and the show. I also would like to own Koei's Dynasty Warriors, but I don't. So don't sue, cuz I just gave you people credit. Kay, now you guys can read.**

* * *

Compromise

Chase Young

Chapter One

She has awakened once more, the hunt was on. Those words rang through Yin Yang's head as she ran. She hasn't slept in awhile; not that she could if she tried. Revenge was fueling her, making her body pump more and more adrenaline through her body than what was necessary. Her long silver hair was escaping from the messy bun that she put it in temporarily, only to keep it out of her face and free from hooking onto any foliage that stuck out unexpectedly. Her face was hot underneath the black cloth mask that hid her face from the bridge of her nose down. She only wore enough clothing that made her appear descent and still allowed her to battle without being weighed down. A black tank top, bandages wrapped firmly around her chest, black bottoms where one leg was knee length and the other mid-thigh to display her dragon tattoo that she had gotten long ago. For protection against the cold, there was a white silk haori with longer sleeves than normal. On her feet was a pair of sturdy wooden sandals.

A low growl emerged from the forest depths, causing her to stop and her amber orange eyes to flicker about. Stretching out her hand, she summoned a pike and took a defensive battle stance. The sound of foot steps reached her ears. It was more that likely a group of travelers, but she highly doubted it. She decided not to risk it though and hid in a small thicket or trees and shrubs. The footsteps were getting closer as Yin waited patiently. A well built tiger emerged from the trees, followed by a larger one. Yin then stepped out of her hiding place as well. The first tiger that came out pressed his head to the ground, while the other one just growled at her and scoffed.

The one who bowed walked toward her and purred, nuzzling her leg. She was in complete shock at this one's behavior. However, her love her animals made her take advantage of the opportunity. She knelt down so that she and the tiger were eyelevel. His eyes looked so familiar, well one eye anyway. The other one was glazed over, signifying that he was blind in that eye. She then looked over to the other tiger to see if there was anything familiar about him too. There was his stance and how he appeared to be ready for attack every second of the day, but other than that, there was nothing else.

"Where have I seen you two before?" she wondered out loud. She came across many tigers in her time, but these weren't just normal felines. They acted too human to be normal. The tiger in front of her held his paw to her, as if wanting to shake hands. When she looked down she saw a piece of fabric tied around the ankle. She untied the cloth and nearly passed out from what it was. "Xiahou Dun?" she asked the muscular feline. The fabric that Yin had untied from the ankle was that of her close friend when fighting in the three kingdom wars for the kingdom of Wei. That would explain the glazed eye on this tiger. Xiahou Dun was blind in that eye since birth, but when confronting Lu Bu at Xia Pi castle, he was shot in the useless eye. Proving to the enemies that he wasn't going to stop, he ripped out the arrow, taking the useless eye ball with it, and ate the eye. After that, he had a real reason to where the strip of cloth over his now empty eye socket. That strip that he wore then was the same strip that Yin was holding in her hand now.

The tiger nodded his answer to her. Her shocked face went to that of happiness as she lunged forward and hugged the tiger form of her former brother in arms. Xiahou Dun placed a paw on the small of her back, a feeble attempt to return her hug. Because of Yin's hunt for Wuya, she couldn't stay to see Wei's conquest through and had to say good-bye to her friends. She never saw anyone else from those days, until now. Her curiosity got the better of her when her eyes went to the other tiger, sitting agile. She released Xiahou Dun and he did the same. She slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to the scowling tiger. She looked deep into his eyes and nearly feel back when she realized who's they were. Yin had seen those eyes only once, and wasn't intending on seeing them again.

"Lu Bu?" she asked the tiger. The tiger got up and began to pace, giving her a growl. That answered her question. She looked from Xiahou Dun to Lu Bu with questioning eyes. "What happened to the both of you?" she asked them. Before either one of them could give even a hint of their answer, a crow screeched above them, drawing her attention. After all, if these two once famous (or infamous depending on how you looked at it) warriors were now tigers, what if that crow was someone from her past as well? When she looked back to Xiahou Dun only to find that he was gone, she also found that Lu Bu was gone as well. She looked about some more, but it was official, they were gone and far from here. She tied the eye patch tightly around her wrist and then she picked up her pike and made it vanish once more and sat down on the ground to meditate for a while.

This however didn't last long because her adrenalin kicked right back up and she was off and running again. What she didn't know though, was that Xiahou Dun wasn't exactly far away, and he wasn't with Lu Bu anymore. Next to the warrior's feline form was the Prince of Darkness himself, Chase Young. He was able to defeat Xiahou Dun and Lu Bu and enslaved them into his service. As they watched her leave, Chase snapped his fingers, transforming Xiahou Dun into his human form. He wore a saddened expression as he watched his best friend speed off, still in pursuit of her goal.

"Report." Came his master's order. If this were still like the old days, he would never take such orders from no one except his cousin, Cao Cao, who he remained so loyal up until that day when he came upon Chase.

"Her spirit is still strong, and she still remains the same. Her mind is only slightly distracted from her goal to take down her sister." Xiahou Dun answered. He could almost vomit from how much betrayal he was doing right now. He was known as a loyal warrior to anyone who could earn his trust. Even his enemies admired that about him. He didn't want to do this to Yin Yang, not after what they had been through. When he had lost his eye, his moral didn't last that long and had to eventually retreat. She was the one who got him to safety and took over his infantry. She was somewhat successful that night too, for that was when she severely injured Lu Bu and his lover Diao Chan. They were forced to retreat. Xiahou Dun almost smiled at the memory, but couldn't bring himself to, not with all the grief he was feeling at the moment.

"Don't look so down hearted Xiahou Dun. You will see her again. And if all goes according to plan, you'll be able to see her everyday." Chase assured the brooding warrior. The smirk on Chase's face turned into an evil grin as he went through the plan again in his head. He _will_ have Yin as part of his collection, along with a certain monk. Chase knew of course of Yin Yang's thirst for Wuya's death, and he was still going to let her enact that revenge; just on his own terms. He glanced at Xiahou Dun and snapped his fingers once more, changing the mighty warrior back into a muscular tiger once again. Xiahou Dun was told to go ahead of him while his master took his time. Of course he could fly there, but he'd rather walk at the moment. He was still determining how he wanted Yin to get Wuya. Obviously the hag was good for some things, so killing her was out of the question, but he wanted Yin to at least taste her revenge so she had something to hang on to. _So many complications and choices._ Chase thought with a sigh. _Maybe just simply letting her beat the hag into a pulp would satisfy her; a fight till first blood. Yes, that'll work perfectly._ Chase thought evilly.

The adrenalin in her system didn't wear off until a few hours past nightfall; and by then, she was dead beat tired. She stopped and chose a comfortable tree to sleep in that also provided a hiding place. Thankfully it was a warm summer night, so protection from the cold wasn't necessary. Yin settled herself within the leaves and branches and gazed up at the clear starry night sky. She recalled lying down on the camp grounds and trying to find all the constellations before Sima Yi, Cao Ren and Xiahou Dun did. Sima Yi always won though, not like that was surprising, he was a strategist and was a lot like Zhuge Liang. She continued to find most of them, but sleep wore her down and soon knocked her out.

The next morning when the first rays of sunlight drifted over the horizon, Yin was awakened by a group of raised voices. There was one of an annoying female, a young boy, South American boy, and a Texan. Another voice rang out from the four which sounded somewhat familiar. They were coming from above. She closed her eyes and groaned, hoping that they would leave soon. However, they didn't; as a matter of fact the voices soon descended and were now on the ground. Yin groaned once more; she was hoping that she would get a full eight hour nights sleep. She calmed herself down from doing anything rational and sat and endured the bickering for as long as she could; hoping that they would take their issues some place else.

"I know its somewhere around here… this rash on my rear proves it." Said the familiar voice, followed by a series of "ews" and "that is so gross". This only determined that the group was a bunch of children.

"Well then where in tarnation is it Dojo?" asked the Texan. Yin's widened in recognition of the name. Dojo was Master Dashi's pet during the time of capture of Wuya. She felt the sudden need to make herself known. First, she wanted to find the Shen Gong Wu that they were looking for. Yes, she knew that they were looking for a Wu because she learned that Dojo can sense Wu whenever it activates. She glanced around and spotted something gleaming above her. At a closer look she saw it was a small golden bell on a red ribbon, she instantly recognized it as one of Gan Ning's bells. Carefully she took it off the branch it was hanging off of and held firmly onto the bell to keep it from jingling. Silently, she jumped down from her tree but out of view from the children and annoying dragon. She wrapped the Wu around her wrist to join the eye patch. She stepped out of her hiding spot and into the open. Her timing was perfect because Dojo wheeled around and pointed at her.

"It's over there!" he exclaimed. His arm faltered when he recognized the female in front of him. He eyes widened in both fear and surprise. "Y-yin Yang. W-what brings you h-here?" stuttered the dragon. Everyone's attention then turned to the white haired girl that was dressed like a rouge shinobi. She saw the Brazilian boy's mouth dropped to the floor and had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Dojo, did you just say that was Yin Yang? As in the Yin Yang that has fought in the three kingdom wars and is immortal and possesses all kinds of powerful abilities Yin Yang?!" exclaimed a really short big round headed boy. In her opinion, he looked like a cheese ball, and that was putting mildly.

"That's the one Omi." Answered Dojo, inching away from her little by little. Omi looked to Yin with a confused expression.

"Then why are you backing away from her when she's a good guy?" Omi asked Dojo. Yin could only raise an eyebrow at this. The world thought of her a good guy? That's a laugh. She was classified more as an antihero.

"That's because I'm not the good guy. I never was, and never will be. Sorry to burst your bubble young monks." Came her smooth reply. This only confused Omi even more, which caused her to chuckle. "You see, I'm only portrayed as the hero because Wei won, therefore they got to write history. They were accurate; for the most part. I had to leave the wars early, to hunt someone down. Only it turns out some thirty years later, another certain someone caught that certain someone and robbed me of my chance. Isn't that right Dojo?" she explained. All the while Dojo was backing up as far as her could until he backed into a tree. He gulped as she took a step forward, only to be intervened by Omi and three other monks. She looked at each of them and sized up their abilities. They were at a decent level for their age, but she still out ranked them by far, far more. "I wouldn't do that darlings." She told them. Of course, they didn't listen and just stood their ground.

"You better listen to her you guys. She's not one to mess with. She isn't going to play with you like Jack does, she's an all out grand master." Warned Dojo. Omi scowled at Yin along with the Brazilian boy, while the girl and the cowboy stood there looking determined.

"I don't know who you are or what your past is, but we're not letting you hurt Dojo!" exclaimed the girl. Yin only smirked from underneath her cloth mask and summoned her spear. Taking a stance, her orange eyes narrowed at Dojo.

"Fine then, I assume that you children want to play. Lets play!" and with that she charged toward them with such speed that they couldn't react and were swept off their feet and landed on the ground. Gan Ning's bell gave out a crystal clear chime as she moved. Dojo's attention turned to the small bell tied around her wrist along with Xiahou Dun's eye patch. However, his fear came back when she turned to face the now cowering dragon. "So, tell me Dojo, what happened to those bastards that took away my chance, hmm? What happened to Dashi?" she demanded. Dojo gulped and tried to remember where the group split up to.

"Dashi is dead, Chase is evil now, and Guan is wandering the world somewhere. Don't hurt me!" he exclaimed, curling up in a ball. Yin glared at the dragon, mostly for the bad news, but she wanted to hear it and so she did.

"And where is my sister? Where is Wuya?!" she ordered. The dragon was now shaking violently in fear.

"She's partners with some kid named Jack Spicer. They work together because Wuya is now in ghost form and can't pick anything up and she promised Jack world domination." He managed to blurt out. Satisfied with her answer she turned just in time to see Omi had gotten up and was trying to pull a flying kick towards her head. Without even changing her facial expression, she blocked him with her spear and threw Omi to the side with no trouble at all. Then came the cowboy, which she also negated, then the Brazilian, which she just knocked out, and then came the girl, which Yin used the butt end with her spear to jab the girl in the stomach and launched her over her shoulder. When Omi stood up Yin remembered that Gan Ning's bell was also a Shen Gong Wu. She took this opportunity to use it.

"Bell of Gan Ning!" she shouted. Suddenly, a vicious thunder and lightening storm started up. Rain fell, turning the dry ground they were on to mud. When everyone else arose, they got up just in time to she Yin Yang disappear the same time as lightening flashed. The group looked to each other, and then to Dojo who was still shaken up from the confrontation.

She was watching the group as the got up and help each other along. She smirked, now knowing where she could find her hag of a sister, the only down side being that she couldn't rightfully kill her sister at the moment because she was ghostly; but no matter, she could wait. She knew with how back stabbing Wuya could be, she'd find someone to set her free. She softly rang the bell again and the massive storm went away. She then took off running again for who knows how long.


End file.
